Conventional low profile type relays have in general the below enumerated defects in their structures.
First, particularly in miniature relays in which a unitary bobbin and terminal section is utilized with stationary arms and coil terminals insert molded therein, either the coil is wound after the contacts are welded, which can cause the contacts to be deformed or contaminated, or the contacts are welded after the coil is wound, which can cause damage to the coil resulting from the welding operation. Also, particular care must be exercised during soldering to prevent melting of the plastic around the terminals which can cause them to loosen. It can be appreciated that the above considerations/care will necessarily increase mass manufacturing costs.
Second, the conventional relays have also a defect in that the card or pusher member is of a generally U-shape which is relatively weak structurally and, therefore, subject to warpage.
Prior art devices of interest are described in: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,553,729 issued Jan. 5, 1971 to Tetsuo Mori et al: 4,010,433 issued Mar. 1, 1977 to Hiromi Nishimura et al; 3,501,719 issued Mar. 17, 1970 to W. J. Richert; 4,041,425 issued Aug. 9, 1977 to Douglas J. Brush et al; 3,701,062 issued October 1972 to Koga et al; 4,008,447 issued February 1977 to Anderson et al; and 4,112,400 issued September 1978 to Jaidinger et al.
The teachings of the above noted patents are incorporated into the disclosure of the present invention to the extent necessary.
The above patents are mentioned as being representative of the prior art and other pertinent references may exist. None of the above noted patents are deemed to affect the patentability of the present claimed invention.
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention provides a relay which utilizes discrete bobbin and contact block sections which are mechanically affixed together during assembly with a closed-loop pusher member mounted therebetween, reduces component warpage, reduces skill or care required during soldering or welding to prevent component damage, is adapted for ease of assembly and involves a minimum of associated parts.